Queen of The Pirates: The Story of Rouga D Silver
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: Meet Rouga D. Silver, the future Queen of The Pirates, and Monkey D. Luffy's rival for the treasure and the throne of One Piece. Please review and give honest critisism.


_They say that there is a Devil Fruit that exists out there somewhere. The kind of Devil Fruit that people would kill for. The kind of Devil Fruit that people would actually want to eat, despite the consequences and the dangers that would face them. They say this Devil Fruit gives you the power of water. This fruit is known to be called the Water Water Fruit._

_When all of the Devil Fruits were created, the Sea Devil itself decided to hide away one more Devil Fruit, in which he sealed a part of itself into the fruit. This fruit is rumored to be the Heart of the Sea Devil._

_The Devil Fruit was then hidden in a secret underwater cave, until five priests discovered it while on a journey to find a rare Plant of the Gods._

_The five priests studied their discovery very thoroughly, and found out that this was a Devil Fruit. They then kept the fruit with them for three days and three nights._

_But one day, one of the priests decided to take the fruit for himself. He ran to the edge of a cliff, and took away a small bit of the fruit, and took a bite. The fruit tasted like rotting flesh, and the priest immediately spat out the fruit in detest of its taste. _

_But when the priest looked down at the fruit, he noticed something strange: water began levitating around the fruit, restoring the part of the fruit that was cut off, looking as though nothing had been done to it._

_The priest was in shock. How could this have happened? This type of thing to happen was surely impossible, right? In fear of the fruit's unknown power, he threw the fruit over the cliff, and there, the Devil Fruit Sunk into the water. _

"_Maybe now nobody will have to go power-hungry over this deity fruit." The priest said to himself as he left the scene. "Someone worthy of the fruit's power will come in time."_

_The fruit was rumored to possess the powers of water, and it is also rumored to be a Paramecia type. There are many more rumors and myths surrounding this mysterious Devil Fruit, but none of them have been proven so far. For now, all we can do is imagine this fruit's powers and existence._

"Wow! That story's amazing!" a little six year old girl sat smiling on her mother's lap as the story was told to her for the hundredth time, while the old, ornate book laid on her daughter, known as Rouga D. Silver. Her Ceil blue eyes sparkled with joy as a result of the magical story.

The mother smiled and held her youngest in her arms as the sunset was beginning to dim out through the window. She played around with the little one's black hair as she giggled in delight. Her physical appearance consisted of torch red hair with a blonde striek on the right side or her widow's peak, Maya blue eyes, and Carnation pink lips. She wore a long, oversized T-Shirt with boxer shorts on the bottom, which were used to hide her thin physique.

"Are you telling the same old story to her _again?_" The woman's other child walked into the room, who was the age of eleven, and bearing the same black hair as her little sister, except the only difference between her hair and Silver's was that hers was parted to the left side and was in a ponytail.

"Oh, come on, Sapphire!" the little one crawled out of her bed sheets and faced her taller and older sister face to face. "You used like stories like that, too!"

"Yeah, _used _to." Sapphire sighed. "Mom, do you honestly think feeding Silver fairy tales all her life is going to give her any practical advice for the future?" She asked skeptically.

"Rouga D. Sapphire, we already talked about this." The mother known as Megurine Topaz said sternly to her oldest daughter, even though usually her light, British voice was usually calm and humorous. "Stories should be used for entertainment and inspiration, not all of them should be based on facts and logic."

"Yeah, as if inspiration is gonna get dad back." Sapphire scoffed as she left the room.

Silver then had a solemn expression on her face. Where in the world was Rouga D. Titan? She had heard several stories about him, but she was told that he had died before Silver was born. She had heard that he was very hot-headed, and never backed down from a fight. He was also the captain of the Monte RedFire Pirates, and Titan had lead a strong crew back in his day. But Silver always wanted to know the truth. Silver knew that his father wasn't alive anymore, but still, she somehow knew that he was out there somewhere, and was still alive. That feeling had been pulling at her intuitive spirit ever since she could remember.

Then Silver felt her mother's hand on her tiny shoulder. "Nevermind your sister, Silver." Then the face of Topaz met with the face of her youngest.

"She thinks she's so grown up, that Sapphire." Silver grunted and kicked the air as she went over to sit on her bedside. Once she got there, she picked up the book about the many tales of the sea, and grasped it in her hands. "She never wants to play with me, and she's always off with her _cool _friends." Silver sighed in defeat.

It was now Topaz's turn to sigh. "Silver, your sister, well, how do I put this?" Topaz layed silent for a while, until she came up with a proper sentence.

"Your sister hasn't been quite the same ever since your father died." Topaz layed an arm across Silver. "Ever since he died at sea, Sapphire suddenly stopped doing all the things she loved to do. She figured if she continued on with those hobbies, it would bring back the memory of him."

"Including her dream of being a dancer?" Silver asked.

"Yes, that too, honey." Topaz smiled and motioned her hand on Silver's head.

"Hey, momma?" Silver looked up at her mother hesitantly.

"Yes, Silver?"

"What was daddy like?" Silver got up the courage to ask, even when she was still fiddling around with her fingers.

Topaz had a surprised look on her face. Why would her own blood bring up her husband? Why would Silver have a reason to want to know about him?

Topaz then got out of her daughter's bed and left the room, only to come back with a chair to sit on while she faced Silver, with a warm grin on her face as she leaned in so that her height matched Silver's.

"Silver, your father was a very fearless and reckless man. He would go up against anyone who challenged him, even if it would have cost him all he had, even his own life."

Silver was very interested and got closer to her mother, lying on her stomach on her bed.

"He and his crew, the Monte RedFire Pirates, would rave and pillage in every new location they came to. He was very traditional about his pirate life and he was always loyal to his crew. To him, this was the way a real pirate should be."

Silver's eyes widened. _Are those the things pirates really do? _Silver thought to herself.

"Your father, ever since we first met, took me along on all of his adventures. He would take me to all of the most amazing places. He would take me to places once thought unreachable."

Silver's excitement became more and more joyful the more her mother continued with the story.

"He would take me to underground nations, cities in the sky, ancient underwater structures, and even," Topaz then came close to Silver's ear, and whispered "places that defied gravity."

Silver let out a huge shout of glee. "Wow! Really?" Topaz nodded, and Silver continued on with her rambling.

"Wow! That's so cool! I wanna have my own pirate crew! I wanna see the world! I wanna see everything daddy saw!"

Then, Silver leaped out at her mother for a hug, causing a stunned Topaz to nearly fall backwards. Silver then embraced her mother in a long hug, while Topaz gladly accepted the hug.

"Momma, I've decided what I wanna be when I grow up." Silver said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Hmm? What would that be, Silver?"

"I wanna be the greatest pirate anyone has ever known. I wanna discover all new places. I wanna do all the cool things daddy did. I wanna be Queen of the Pirates!"

The Next Day (Silver's POV):

"Are you sure about this, Silver? I mean, being a pirate? Isn't that a little… well, risky?" My older cousin (by two years) Hitomi Gent asked me as I told her about last night.

We were in our backyard underneath a tree which held a wooden swing. The sun was shining brightly, and there weren't any clouds today. There was also a pleasant breeze out, which made Hitomi's short and spiky pink hair flow along with it, while my hair was just in pigtails, floating gently.

Hitomi wasn't exactly like Sapphire in a way, but she wasn't an exact clone of me either. She's responsible, but at the same time can be really fun, if she chose to, of course. The only times where she is fun to be around is either when she's really happy, hyper due to a sugar overload, or when her danger radar is off. To me, she was the sister I wished I had, and if I had to choose between Sapphire and Hitomi, Hitomi would definitely be in first place.

"Of course I'm sure, Hitomi!" I responded to my cousin. "It'll be so much fun! There'll be treasure, adventure, all sorts of cool stuff!"

"Yeah, but still, it seems kinda dangerous…" Hitomi's voice trailed off.

"Come on, Hitomi-chan!" I begged her as I hung upside down from the swing, letting my bangs out and go down. "You gotta get out there! Take some chances for once!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm not Sapphire." Hitomi smiled.

"You got that right." I agreed.

Me and Hitomi both layed on the grass under the tree and talked for some time later, until me and Hitomi decided to strech our legs and take a walk around Foosha Village to see if there was anything new going on today.

Both me and Hitomi have lived on Foosha Village for all our lives now, and we'd explored every single place long enough to the point where we know exactly where everything is, from Mt. Corvo to the Gray Terminal, even to the Midway Forest. I managed to get into the forest once, until I got dragged out by my mom and sister because Hitomi had ratted me out that day. The experience was kind of cool while it lasted.

We both started to walk in front off Partys Bar, but, then, out of the corner of my eye, two unmistakable figures popped up behind me and Hitomi. They were a ways away from us, but still, I couldn't help but recognize them from somewhere.

_Hmm? Is that…? _

I turned around, and noticed the faces of Monkey D. Luffy, with a scar below his eye, and Ace, who Hitomi's all crazy for, but she doesn't want to say it, in the distance.

"Hey, Hitomi, looks like your _boyfriend's_ right behind ya." I laughed slyly.

"Hey! He is _not _my boyfriend!" Hitomi nearly yelled while her face matched her hair.

"Oh yeah, sure he's not." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Admit it, Hitomi."

"Admit what?" Hitomi asked.

"You're all googly-eyed for Ace!" I stated while pointing a finger to my cousin's guilty face.

Hitomi gasped. "I am _not _googly-eyed!"

"Oh really?" Ace said behind her as he walked up to us, in which I decided to keep quiet and let her figure out what was in store for her.

"Really!" Hitomi defended her case, with her head held high.

Ace then smiled sneakily while I tried my best to keep in stifled laughs as he poked Hitomi's shoulder blade.

Hitomi turned around, and once Hitomi's face met with Ace's, she yelped while nearly jumping off the ground and her face was a dark cherry red.

"Uh, hey, Ace." Hitomi waved and spoke sheepishly.

"So you're googly-eyed for me, eh?" Ace smiled with a sly look on his face.

Hitomi studdered and stumbled over her words, the same way she would normally do at times like this. "Well, I, uh…"

I then decided to leave the two alone and went over to Luffy, who was just standing there, completely clueless to the whole situation.

"Hey Silver? Is you're cousin okay?" Luffy asked me, obviously very confused. Mom said that this type of thing was a 'girl thing', and that boys wouldn't get the concept even if they tried.

"Nothing." I responded. "Hey, how'd you get that scar, Luffy?"

"Oh, this?" Luffy pointed to the fresh scar. "I stabbed my cheek with a sword."

I gasped. I knew this was Luffy, but still, why would he do something like that?

"But Luffy, why'd you do that?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"I wanted to show Red Haired Shanks how tough I was!" Luffy responded in a fun tone, despite the fact that he must have gone through a bunch of pain. "After all, _I'm _going to be a pirate!"

"That makes both of us." I stated coolly. "Look's like you'll have some competition, because you're looking at the future Pirate Queen!" I then stood defiantly with a smile and a hand over my chest.

"Not if _I _become Pirate _King _first!" Luffy competed with my conversation topic.

"Dream on, monkey boy!" I fought back.

"I bet you couldn't even get a ship without being on it and swimming most of the way anyway since you swim practically every hour of the day, Tuna head!"

"Hmm, and I guess you'll be any better? I bet you'll be swinging off of vines by the time you reach the nearest jungle, eh, _Monkey _D. Luffy?"

"Yeah, and I highly doubt that you'll be noticed anytime soon, _Shorty." _

What? What did he just call me? Did he just call me the 'S' word? I, Silver, am not short!

"You take that back!" I yelled at him, and felt my face boil to the touch. Practically everyone I know pretty much gets that I absolutely _hate _being called 'shorty'. And Luffy just _had _to bring up that name.

"Make me, mermaid girl!" Luffy teased while sticking his tongue out at me.

"Okay, that was _definitely _the last straw!" I yelled at my friend. But before I could charge at him, Hitomi grabbed me from behind and pulled me back.

"Okay, okay, break it up, you too." Hitomi announced, while I looked up and noticed that Ace was doing the same to Luffy as Hitomi was doing to me.

"Jeez, we can't leave you two lovebirds alone for five seconds, huh?" Ace mumbled quite loudly.

"Well, we should probably get going. Mom's gonna have a fit if we're not home." Hitomi said while walking off.

As Hitomi and Ace were carrying me and Luffy in separate directions, I heard Luffy shout out to me.

"Just you wait, Rouga D. Silver! Once both our journeys on the sea starts, the race begins! Then we'll truly see who the _real _pirate royalty is! You'll never beat the King of the Pirates!"


End file.
